<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luka is in the mood by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171917">Luka is in the mood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/F, Futanari, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Luka gets tired of fapping and is desperate. Like, very desperate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagamine Rin/Megurine Luka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luka is in the mood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luka leaned against a fence, her eyes analyzing every single person walking past her. By analyzing, she shamelessly started at their chest and ass to see if those attracted her.</p><p>No success. </p><p>She sighed. Suddenly, a blonde girl accidentally tripped, falling next to Luka. The girl started sobbing, attempting to stand up, but her knees hurt. While struggling, the perverted woman felt a bulge raising, a tent forming in her leggings. </p><p>"Let me help you." She said, her hands starting shaking as she extended one. Damn, the younger female looked so thick!</p><p>"Oh, uh..." The blonde wiped her tears and took her hand.</p><p>"Are you ok?"</p><p>"Yes, I am... Thank you..." She somehow felt safe.</p><p>"No problem. However, I want you to do something for me. It's an emergency." Luka's legs started shaking. If she didn't shove her cock inside her little pussy, then she would rape her!</p><p>"What is it?" Money? She had zero money.</p><p>"Let's go to my car." Without waiting for an answer, she gently, almost forcefully, took her hand.</p><p>"Alright. I'm willing to help you." The other replied as Luka found her car. They both got in.</p><p>She locked the doors and put her seat belt. The blonde did the same. "First off, how old are you?"</p><p>"I'm 15."</p><p>Luka hold back a gasp. This girl... 15?! She looked younger!</p><p>"I'm 20 by the way. What's your name?"</p><p>"Kagamine Rin. I have a twin brother. His name is Kagamine Len."</p><p>Luka turned on the car, thinking about asking for her address so that she'd smash that boy or, perhaps, his family later. </p><p>"Interesting."</p><p>Rin just nodded and soon, they arrived in an empty field. No signs of life or buildings around. </p><p>Luka opened the car door for Rin. "Have you ever thought about sex?"</p><p>Rin blinked rapidly for a moment. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"You don't know about sex? It is when you want your genitals to feel good. For example, your little pussy craves attention, so you go and hunt for a dick, another pussy or both." Luka explained her definition of it.</p><p>"I-I know, but I'm a virgin!" Rin tried to back away from Luka but her back touched the car.</p><p>"Don't worry. Your parents won't find out." Luka discarded her shirt, showing to Rin her hard nipples.</p><p>Rin blushed in embarrassment, fearing for her life.</p><p>"Shhhh. Everything will be okay. I promise. You won't get hurt, okay?" Luka gently rubbed her shoulder.</p><p>"Ugh... Alright. Please be gentle." Rin pulls down her pants and underwear, showing her pussy.</p><p>"Please, don't be scared." Luka pulled out her 15 cm cock, the veins of it almost exploding.</p><p>Rin swallowed in fear. When Luka inched closer, she panicked. "Wait, wait! You don't have any condom?!"</p><p>"Calm down, you can't get pregnant." Luka tried to not talk to her in a cold way, but almost failed. She lied about not getting her a baby.</p><p>Rin stayed quiet. She got inside the car again, this time the door was open along with her legs. She layed on her back, spreading her cunt. </p><p>Luka appreciated how Rin preferred vaginal sex instead of anal. Well, it is the girl's fault that she'll get her womb full. </p><p>She crawled on top of her and put it in abruptly, earning a scream of pain from Rin. "Be gentle! Be gentle!" Rin yelled, sweat already soaking her face.</p><p>"Crap, sorry!" Luka moaned, trying to be as slow as possible.</p><p>Soon enough, Rin started to get used to the sensation of Luka's dick inside her. She bucked her hips, telling her to go faster.</p><p>The older and taller woman obeyed, her cock going faster and already hitting the younger's female womb.</p><p>Without an announcement, Luka flipped Rin, now the dominant woman was ridden by the blonde. </p><p>Rin hesitantly squeezed Luka's breasts while slamming her ass up and down, tears rolling down her cheeks. </p><p>"Hey, you. Leave her alone!" Someone called.</p><p> </p><p>And so, Luka was arrested by police for fucking a minor. Rin luckily didn't get pregnant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>